criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Money of Blood/Dialogues
Chief Bennett: Welcome to Money Heaven, . Chief Bennett: You see there is important to be in steps with money, stock's and other economy stuff. Lots of people come here to try to become successful... Chief Bennett: ... They would do everything to achive that, because of that Murder Rate here increased for 10% and growing. I need best in this area! Chief Bennett: Miss Hopper will wait for you in break room, you two go and patrole the streets. Later, At Watson Street... Lena: Wow, this Street is very big, this building, i barerly see house whoi don't hav- AAAAAHHH Lena: What was t- Stranger: Hey you, you are cops right? There was robbery in the Bank, o-over th-th-there. Lena: Robbery! Lets go, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Bank... Lena: Everybody, calm down, will take care of his... Yep, you are right he is dead. His wallet says that he is..was Samuel Day. Oh i see you have couple of clues... Lena: Spray bomb? How that end here. Also sttrange coat of arms, i can swear i saw it before, just i dont know where... Yes, we can run it tought database and see. Lena: and Crowbar, have blood on it. Its better to send that to Andre with a body, its possible murder weapon. Philip: Sorry, but killer didn't only take his life, he also stolen 100 000 dollars. Lena: 100 000, wow, that's a lot but yes, right let's first examine clues. Examine paint bomb... Lena: Impressive, . You collect some paint, blue paint. I will send it to Kim for you! Examine Coat of Arms... Lena: I knew i saw someehre the same JJ sysmbols! The are Double J amblem!... Never heard of him? He is like most populat Repper of modern times. Lena: I agree, if is his peronal amblem here, that mean he was there too. Lets find him in this crowd. Ask Double J why his amblen was next to body... Lena: Hello Mr Do- Double J: Look, chik, you are cute, but i have bigger problem now. Double J: I LOST MY GOLDEN AMBLEM HERE! That's what, ... Lena: You mean this amblem? Double J: Yes! That amblem, give it back to me! Lena: is tight, what your amblem looked next to body of Samuel Day? Double J: I... I lost it, when i helped him. I also chased a killer but when i.. Double J: ... i lost him in Watson Street. Lena: Thanks Double J, now we know where to look next. Investigate Watson Street... Lena: I dont see any traces of killer, do you think Double J maybe lied? Lena: Why you picking that plasti pieces? Oh you think that is maybe important, i like puzzle's so i am reday to help you. Lena: Also what is that shiny object there?... Its a Cryptex. To be honest this is first ryptex i see in my life, if we exclude the movies, ha. Examine Broken HDD... Lena: That a Hard Dis Drive, you restored... What? I listened Peter all the time how he talks with his girlfriend about computer stuff. Lets sedn them to him. Examine Cryptex... Lena: What you found in Cryptex, ? Lena: Just letter, a little anti-climatic... Oh its the cheque. Lena: 10 000$! Its signed by Derek Jones, isn't he Bank CEO? Lets ask him 'bout this cheque. Ask Derek about a check... Lena: Hello Mr Jones, this is and we investigate death of one of your employee's.. Samuel Day. Derek: Ah, Samuel... Always where he dont need to be. I tld him to not come today, i give him his monthly payment for second time this month... Derek: ... But he was always hard working, always kind... Lena: Sorry, but about you talking about? Derek: About this robbery, it was my plan, i hire a ex-thief to rob my bank, i told that to eyery employee, exept Samuel because he didnt want to be involed in "illegal" activity. Lena: That is illegal, but if you told us the na- Darek: Little morgen my girl! And you go out! Lena: Refuse to cooperate, and objection of justice, everything we need to lock you up. Analyze HDD... Peter. You know what , i will gift you with Vodka when you finish this. Lena. Why? Peter: I don't know how but he repair HDD like a new one and i found lots of bank passwords, comercial offers and a lot of reports. It seems he have his personal business and his assistet by repost is Stella Gibbs. Lena: Stella Gibbs? That student girl who sleep with Leon? I agree with you at this, if she was victim assistent that mean she could tell as something about her! Peter: Wait, Leon, our beat cop sleep with Stella, what a lucky man. Lena: ... See what ties Stella had with the victim... Stella: , you again? What is now about another murder of someone wife... Sorry i just need to finish reports for Mr. Day. Lena: So you didn't hear? Stella: Hear what? Lena: Samuel Day was killed today in bank robbery and investigate his death. Stella: Oh my... i think i gonna... Lena: Oh God, quick we need to call ambulance Lena: Miss Gibbs, are you ok now? Stella: Yes i am sorry because of that. I dont know why that happened... Stella: I know you need every lead but i barely knew him.. He was my employer i his employee, that is all. He was always kind and we have frendly relations. Doctor: Exuse me, Miss Gibbs, you are free to go now but please ome and visit us again for a week. Analyze blue paint... Kim: How impressive your cases can be i think i will need to start a blog about it, right Lena. Lena: I... don't know about what you talk about. Now about a paint? Kim: Oh, paint, yes, good piece, but too childish. I prefer real colors. That paint is blue paint, logical. Used to paint walls or wittle wittle more water, children playground. Kim: Who ever killed your victim didt knew that he will throw paint pomb at him. Lena: So our killer have blue paint on face. Analyze Crowbar... Andre: You become better in your job, or its just unplanned murder, horever, this crowbar is your murder weapon. Beside blood, weapon is same kind as would, blup. Andre: Fun thing, in Serbia we call it pajser, but we use that word and f- Lena: Letter Andre. Anything else? Fingerprints, moleculs? Andre: I found fingerprints, 30 sets of tham. Lena: We dont have time to wait for all fingerprint to proccess so we have only weapon. Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: Pretty guy in a suit with good known amblem of most unfair bank. I tought, we in Serbia have worst banks. Andre: Also because wound is on head but not precise angle i alulated victims height and tried to find closest killer's height... Lena: And? Andre: I found that i am very good at math actually... About a height, ok... I found that your killer is 6.3 feet tall, . Later on, at the Station... Lena: I tought this gonna be noral patrol, but murder follow us everywhere we go. Lena: We patroled when random guy told us there was robbery. And he killed him in front of us, but beause of crowd we couldn't cath him.. Lena: .. but repper Double J helped us and told us where he chased him. There you found Hard Disc of personal business of Samuel Day, and that her assistent is Stella Gibbs.. Lena: Right, i forgot about bank CEO who is locked because he didnt wan to tell us who is his killer. Peter: Buddy's, say babushka, i found it, i found your killer! Lena: You did what?! Chapter 2 Peter: Say babushka guys? Lena: Babwhat and why? Peter: Babuska, grandmother on Russian and because i found your killer! Lena: Our killed is grandmother? Peter: Its just saying, nevermind. I know where his killer was! His home, somebody broke in and i am sure that is your killer! Lena: Wow, Peter, is tihht, we need to check his house! Investigate Victim's house... Lena: This place is in mess, what you found? Lena: Broken handle, if we restore it, we can find more leads! Also Victim's laptop, but its locked... You think you can unlock it? Lena: And this box of chocolate, its expensive, but tag is unreadable.. I undertand i will get you dustin' kit. Dinnah Day: What cops do here? If is because my husband recently accident, i swear that will not happened again... Lena: You are his wife.. and you don't know... Lena: Please sit, will need to ask you couple of questions. Inform Dinnah that her husband is dead... Dinnah: That can't be true, my husband cannot be dead! Lena: We understand that you are in shock, but its true. He was killed today in bank robbery. Dinnah: Ban... I knew he should listen his boss and stay here, on safe, but he wanted to work. He was... was s-such aweet m-man... Sorry officers. Examine broken handle... Lena: Lets send this hadle to Kim for analyses! Examine Victim's laptop... Lena: Nice, i am sure Peter will find something to push our investigation foward with this laptop! Examine box of chocolate... Lena: Nice, nw we can see what is on the tag... Lena... "for best boss ever xoxo"! Lena: For best boss, we know that Stella was his assistant, but this is love letter, believe me i am a girl, that's how Monica steal my heart. Lena: I agree, Stella didnt tell us everything. Ask Stella about a tag... Lena: Stella, found this in Samuel's house, want to explain? Stella: I execly know what you guys think i am, but i am not that kind of person, i am just lost... OK! Lena: Lost? Miss, all people you slept with are merriged. Stella: I didnt slept with Samuel, he didn't want ti. When i asked him that he just throw blue paint on my face, but he keeped chocolate, jerk. Stella: You don't believe me, but i didn't killed him, i am not like my father. Analyze Handle... Kim: Hande you send to me, i didnt find any fingerprints, but i found something else. Kim: Your killed needed to brake a handle and he did it, and also put they shoe on it. Soil i found matches to one in Watson Street, left Sidewalk is a bit muddy. Lena: Thanks Kim, ready to back on Watson Street ? Analyze Victim's laptop... Peter: This guy had intrensting life i can say. Peter: And all was on his computer. I found diretory "For fire" and only one .txt document in. It says "Fire Dustin Moore, have very big mouth's". Peter: I checked and Dustin Moore is advertising manager for Samuel company. But his e-mail prove that Dustin knew that and look all this threats... Lena: "i will kill you jerk", kill, kill, kill... Lena: "I WISH YOU TO DIE IN BANK ROBBERY YOU ..."! Lena: Dustin deserve to be interrogated, i agree ! Question Dustin about threats... Lena: Dustin Moore, Fario PD! This is and we investigate death of your emp- Dustin: I know why are you here and i will be clear. I am glab that idiot is dead, i didnt killed him, but whoever is, congrats! Dustin: I see on your face, that you are not suprised with my answer... You see this paint under my eye. I get it by him. Dustin: He always liked to throw paint on people who annoy him. Lena: That still do- Dustin: -n't explain my threats? Well i was his advertising manager, without me he would probably got broke. But he decide to fire me after i exposed him. Lena: Exposed him? Dustin: your partner dont read newspaper? I exposed every secret about him and his s**retary. Now go and waste time somewhere else. Lena: That guy was rude and do you hear him? He littery... I know we should let our suspect talk whatever they want so we can exclude someone but still... Investigate Sidewalk... Lena: I see you have more luck than i. You found ski mask, it have blue stain, we found or killer mask! We need to look closer. Lena: Also that picture can be usefull, but first we need to make make it visible. And that ring look expensive, you right serial number is not visible, you think you can decipher it? Examine ski mask... Lena: You manage to collect wierd supstance. Lets send it to Kim! Examine picture... Lena: Nice! Lets see who are on picture... Its Double J with Samuel, look this contract. Its huge... Lena: ... I agree, we need to ask him about all this. Examine ring... Lena: Ring is very pretty, i can't wait to propose Monica.. Uhm, right, we will later about this. Lets send serial number to Peter! Ask Double J about a picture... Lena: Double J, can you tell more about this 100 000$ contra- Double J: MORE!? THAT KILLER EXCUSE NOT JUST KILLED MY FRIEND AND STEAL WHOLE MONEY FOR CONTRACT! Lena: Double J, dont need to shout, we hear you. Double J: You know what? Go out before i call security! Analyze strange supstance... Lena: Kim, did you found thename of this strange supstance? Kim: Yes, i am, its shampoo. Lena: Great, so could be everyone because all people use shampoo Analyze ring serial number... Peter: Congrats, , who is happy lady.. Lena: dont getting merried... Peter: I know, just a joke. Anyway ring is expensive.Pure diamond. Lena: Pure diamond!? Peter: Aham. Registry files sys that ring beong to Dinnah Day, your victim's wife. Lena: I agree, . Lets bak her this ring and ask how ended in Watson Street. Give ring back to Dinnah... Lena: Dinnah, found your ring in Watson Street, how he ends there? Dinnah: You see, i wanted to sold it. Samuel and i had a plan for private business. Lena: What business? Diannah: Something about Car sall's, i dont know details, but now i think i will keep it. That ring is best memory i have with Samuel. Lena: I know, proposes are one of best memories you can have. Later, at the Police Station... Lena: Ok, this getting stupid. Beside Dustin and Stella, nobody seems to have motive to kill Samuel. Lena: He also wanted a private business with his wife, but she probably didn't knew that he already run personal business. Peter: Guys, i checked your victim's laptop and i found folder of strnage pictures, he corrupt all files, but log says that he printed them all. Lena: You say? Peter: Yes, maybe are that pictures your answer! Chapter 3 Investigate Sofa... Lena: I don't know what Peter think, but i don't think he will keep that pictures here... Lena: You found metal box and think that maybe that pictures are here? Ok, lets unlocck it and see... Examine locked box... Lena: Dress me like a girl and call be Betty, but you found it.... Umm... Lena: It think you need to look trought the photos, i don't have that control.... Examine pictures... Lena: Wow i never saw someone with that control, even Priests wouldn't have that control. Ok i will shut up, later... Oh wow, that is picture of Stella from back... She is probably very angry, lets.... talk to.... her. Ask Stella if she knew for a picture... Stella: Do i knew for that picture? DO I KNEW FOR THAT PITURE!? Of corse i am, that idiot... Stella: When i wanted him, he didnt wanted me, but ater he want to blackmail me, ME! No one blackmail Stella, nobody.... I an say that i am glad beause he is dead. Now give me that piture and leave. Lena: I kinda understand her, its not easy to be attrative girl when you work with a pervert's... But you are right, we didnt made last search on Crime Scene, lets go! Investigate Counter... Lena: You found broken camera, napkin, victim name badge and a bill... How all those things missed us? There is a name on the will Derek Jones, that razy guy who know killer is, let letsk question him again. Examine napkin... Lena: Good job, , lets send this substance to Kim straight away! Examine vitims name badge... Lena: I don't really know what that dust is, or is atually important, but Kim will know... Examine Broken camera... Lena: You are God damn good in this, , look there is a piture on camera... Lena: ... Oh, it looks like our vitim have fight with his wife, i agree lets ask Dinnah about it. Ask Derek about a bill... Derek: Hello, detectives, you see i am not in prison anymore, thanks to my amazing lawyers. Lena: is right, Mr Jones, sooner or later you will be again behide bars. Derek: Dream about it, . Now tell me why i need to see you faes again... Lena: Because of this bill, 100 000$ is not a little amount. Derek: That was canceled transation! I never meant to pay to that idiot, i just needed someone to kill Samuel. Derek: But that idiot stole 100 000$ from me, and i want it back. Detetives one week you have to back money that bad killer exuse stole from me or this department will go broke. Lena: Is that a threat? Derek: This what you want, but i am most powerfull man here, my bank owe half of business here, even police salary's! So watch you back, detectives... Ask Dinnah about a fight... Lena: Mrs Day, found this photo, would you like to explain to us backstory? Dinnah: Backstory? Dinnah: There is no backstory, i tought we want to have private business with me, than i found that he already has one, but still when i give him my ring to sold them, so we could start a business he accpted it, i dont knw what he would do with it. Lena: And that is reason why you killed him? Dinnah: No, because i didn't killed him... Doors are there, good day. Analyze Blue substance... Kim: Blue substance you gived to me are glasses cleaner. Kim: You victims didnt wear glasses so only racional answer is that you killer wears it. Kim: I added it to your phone, so dont need to worry. Analyze gold dust... Lena: We are lose to get this killer, you have something from this dust? Kim: Yes, actually. That is gold dust, its small amount, its used commonly in brooches. Lena: that mean our killer wear one? Kim: Yes, beause you vitims didn't. Lena: Good job, ! Now we have enough evidenes to put this killer behide bars for good! Arrest the killer... Philip: , your killer, Dustin he was seen on Airport, he want to escape for Fluomrough! Diego: Did somebody mention Fluomrough? Lena: Not right time Diego, quick we need to catch Dustin before he escape! Airport... Lena: Dustin Moore! Fario PD, hand in the air or will shot! Dustin Moore: ... Lena: I won't repeat this again, hands in the air! Dustin: Ok, ok... Lena: Dustin Moore, arrest you for bank robbery and murder of Samuel Day, everything you say can and will be used again you in the Court of Law! Judge York: Silence in Court! Dustin Moore, you are charged for bank robbery and murder of Samuel Day, how you plead? Dustin: Guilty, Your Honor, but that a**hole deserve it! Judge York Withut swearing in Court! No one deserve a murder! Dustin: Really? I am reason why his car sall business work, me who 24 hours post ads and manage them without me, that start-up idiot would be 0, another broke businessman. Judge York: I think we hear enough, Courte sentance you to 40 years in jail with chance of parole in 15 years for murder of Samuel Day and bank robbery. Lena: That was rough case, but he finished it. I think we deserve that Vodka Peter told us.... but i feel one thing missing... Lena: ... right , we still didn't found 100 000$ who Dustin steal... Money Is Not Everything 1/5 Later, that evening... Lena: I know i should be happy because we slove the crime but is still worry about a money we didn't found. Chief Bennett: What you two doing here? Lena: Working? Chief Bennett: No, you won't work, Detective Hopper, you will be of juty tomorrow because your sister, model Marzia Hopper will be here and you will be her personal bodyguard. Lena: My sister comming? She didn't told me anything. Chief Bennett: Nevermind, go home and sleep, also you tomorrow you will be with Diego in security team, keep him away from toubles beause he dont like seurity guards. Monica: Lena, baby you need to help me, really. Lena: Monica? What you doing here? Monica: I... Can we speak somwhere in private? Lena: Sure. See what Monica want... Monica: Baby, , you need to help me. That bank robbery from today, i was there and i lost my wallet. Monica: Please, i know you are best in this stuffs, . I don't care about a money there, but in that wallet was a picture, picture i really like... Lena: Don't worry girlfriend, will found your wallet in no time. Investigate Bank... Lena: you found it, that is Monica's wallet, but an you look and see if everything is here? Examine wallet... Lena: That piture... that piture is from our first date. Lena: Right, lets back wallet to her. Give back Monica's wallet... Lena: Monica, like i said, found your wallet in no time. Monica: Wow, , that was quick... What just to call you ? Sure. Lena: That piture you keep in wallet, its beutiful. Monica: Of corse, represent us, what you say about a dinner with me and Lena? Diego: Oh there you are. Rookie, come to interrogation room with Lena. See what Diego want... Lena: Speak Diego, i want to go home, my sister come tomorrow. Diego: So she is the model who come here and beause of her i need to be stupid security guard... Lena: If is that all i- Diego: Sorry ok, i just patroling the streets, unofficialy, i needed clean air and i lost my sunglasses, i feel like i walk without my badge. Please rookie, Lena help me, search Watson Street i am sure i lose them there... Lena: Ok, just because i can't watch you like that... Investigate Watson Street... Lena: You found Diego's stupid sunglasses? No, just trash, well, his sunglasses are off-season so they can be there... Examine Trash Can... Lena: I told you, that sunglasses are totally off-season but for some reasons he love them, lets wash it and back to him. Back Diego his sunglasses... Lena. Here, take your sunglasses, i dont know why you ike tham too much, care to explain? Diego: Yeah... No, look thanks now like Chief said lets go to sleep, tomorrow will be boring day. Also you need more my style's. Before you go home, lets go to buy you something normal, like my Shirt for exemple, it will fit you perfectly.